Expediente HP
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: Historia escrita solo con OC que tienen una cierta experiencia del mundo mágico


**Expediente HP**

22 de agosto del 2018

Un silencio sepulcral llenaba aquel lugar de reunión donde tantas personas disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, era raro no oír el pitido del móvil en alguno de los tantos lugares en los que vivía esa gente tan peculiar pero a la vez parecida; pero a diferencia de lo que puedan indicar las altas temperaturas los móviles no se habían derretido, todo tenía una explicación más sencilla… Magia, como esa que estaba a punto de ocurrir junto con el primer pitido.

Maru estaba en relajada disfrutando del aire acondicionado cuando el timbre la sobresalto, fue a abrir con desgana para encontrarse el rellano vacío con simplemente un sobre a sus pies en ese momento descalzos, lo cogió sorprendida por el característico sello que tan bien conocía la morena y justo antes de abrirlo reparo en el nombre de la destinataria, lo que la hizo correr alarmada a coger el móvil.

Whatsapp privado entre Maru y Valle:

Y con ese mensaje grupal comenzó esta historia, uno a uno los integrantes del grupo fueron negando mientras agregaban la llegada de cartas para otro destinatario en su casa, en ese momento las especulaciones estaban por las nubes, incluyendo el debate abierto de si abrir las cartas o no.

Después de una ardua y larga discusión acordaron abrirlas todas a la vez; Becky estaba emocionada, no podía haber nada mejor que abrir una carta de Hogwarts, aunque fuera para Ariel, de todas maneras todo quedaba en casa. Noe en cambio estaba cagada: quien coño podía saber las direcciones de todos si en ningún momento nadie las había mencionado, podía ser peligroso, pero era lo que se había decidido así que no le quedaba de otra que abrir la maldita carta, en su caso dirigida a Eric.

Después de unos minutos de silencio obligado por la imprevista obligación colectiva, el grupo bullía de mensajes, todos los integrantes tenían en sus manos varios billetes de avión y uno de tren acompañados por una carta emplazándoles el 2 de septiembre en Londres, más concretamente la estación de King cross donde los esperaría el expresso hacia Hogwarts en un viaje especial para todos aquellos niños magos nacidos de muggles, según la extraña carta el ministerio de magia estaba intentando encontrar a todos aquellos que no fueron llamados al colegio durante la segunda guerra mágica cuando muchas de sus cartas fueron interceptadas por las fuerzas oscuras.

¿Eso quería decir que todos ellos eran magos? No podía ser pensó Ezreal emocionado pero a la vez aturdido, tal vez eso explicaría algunos fenómenos extraños en su vida, pero ¿MAGO? JODER.

Alicia fue la que con una tranquilidad casi absoluta propuso comprobar los billetes, si eran reales deberían poder rastrearse en la página de Vueling, había que repartirse trabajos propuso la directora moviendo la batuta; Huff's a comprobar todos los billetes, Raven's a investigar por redes sociales si había más indicios de este extraño fenómeno, Gry's y Sly's a pensar que hacer en caso de que eso no fuera una broma.

Todo y Nada fueron las respuestas que tenían en sus manos, en sus móviles más bien, unas horas después; todos los billetes a Londres eran reales, como poco a poco habían ido descubriendo los tejones con duro trabajo, no tanto por el que hacer si no por los desvaríos que sus mentes empezaban a soñar, en cambio nada habían encontrado las águilas, nadie parecía saber de qué hablaban y menos sin desvelar mucho ya que haciendo honor a una de las cualidades de la casa que los acogía habían pensado que era mejor no revelar demasiados datos de ese extraño fenómeno, podría ser contraproducente.

Leones y serpientes no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en que estrategia seguir aunque en las cabezas de todos resonaba una sola frase, dicha por Agua en mitad de la conversación "Esos billetes tienen que ser falsos, comprobar los precios de todo eso y luego decirme si puede ser real"

Pero por suerte o desgracia era real, todos esos billetes con sus nombres y apellidos estaban comprados, el grupo estaba en silencio, nadie sabía que hacer o que pensar; todos habían seguido la saga del joven mago desde pequeños, amaban su mundo, sus personajes y todo lo que aquellos 7 libros contenían exceptuando, tal vez, a la profesora Umbridge, pero aquello no era una historia en unos libros, era real era algo que podían tocar… al menos los billetes de Vueling eran tangibles.

Las mentes de todos ellos volaban a un mundo conocido pero a la vez extraño, algunos de ellos volvían a la tierna edad de 11 años y se imaginaban a ellos mismos recibiendo esa misma carta, en cambio otros simplemente sonreían sabiéndose poseedores de tan ansiado escrito.

Pasaron varias horas en las que los jóvenes pensaron en silencio sin poner en común sus sentimientos, el grupo estaba en completo silencio.

Shere cogió el móvil otra vez por la noche, había tenido un día atareado: que si el trabajo, que si los nenes, que si la casa… la vida de muggle no era la mejor pensó la muchacha mientras abría el grupo aun en silencio, sin duda todos sus integrantes también habrían tenido tareas por hacer, eso o simplemente pensar en lo ocurrido aquella mañana,

Con su mensaje la sevillana devolvió el bullicio habitual, tenían mucho en que pensar y más cosas aun por hacer; otra vez debatieron esta vez con un acuerdo rápido que cada uno de ellos enviaría su carta a su destinatario real con la máxima rapidez posible pues solo quedaban diez días para el dos de septiembre.

Los días pasaron y esta vez con ayuda de correos todas las cartas fueron llegando a su receptor, algunas con sobres pulcramente adornados con dibujitos y pegatinas y otras en cambio con un simple y típico sobre blanco, ¿aunque quién de ellos se fijó en eso? Nadie, todo el mundo estaba demasiado nervioso y excitado como para fijarse en esas nimiedades muggles, qué más daba eso cuando quedaban apenas horas para que la Tinerfeña (la que más horas de vuelo tenía por delante) saliera hacia Londres empezando así un largo efecto dominó.

Si los chicos hubieran llegado a un lugar menos transitado posiblemente habrían armado un gran revuelo, poco a poco fueron reuniéndose en frente de la estación como habían acordado previamente, iban llegando con sus maletas de mano y su cara de ilusión, no a todos les había sido fácil conseguir aparcar sus responsabilidades un par de días pero valdría la pena… sin duda.

Se acercaba el momento clave de aquel viaje, ya hechas todas la presentaciones y dados todos los abrazos se encaminaron hacia el andén, no iba a ser difícil reconocerlo entre tantas señalizaciones y fans abarrotándolo, aunque ese día por arte de ¿magia? No había nadie haciéndose fotos en esa enigmática pared, toda esa zona parecía muy vacía, incluso lúgubre, pero tal y como habían decidido previamente formarían una piña para evitar que se viera lo que allí iba a pasar mientras uno a uno cumplían un sueño. Aunque tal vez aquello no fuera a pasar tal que así.

El primero de ellos, Ariel por ser el más joven, se encamino decidido hacia el muro esperando deslizarse entre dos mundos sin embargo lo que encontró fue la dura roca que sin duda le dejaría un buen chichón al día siguiente; miro al grupo sin saber qué hacer, estaban allí pero no podían pasar… Debían intentarlo todos propuso Carly valiente; y así uno a uno fueron coleccionando golpes y futuros moratones contra una pared que parecía infranqueable, cualquiera diría que alguien quería marcarse un Dobby; ya solo faltaba Valle por pasar… aunque ella no parecía muy dispuesta de hecho simplemente se rio de una manera fuerte y decidida.

-Habéis caído todos- Dijo la águila aun sin poder contener la risa del todo, los demás la miraron asombrados y sin entender nada, la chica se habría vuelto loca pensaron

–Yo lo planee todo y yo compre los billetes, es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca- Dijo Valle mientras Alicia negaba

–Es imposible que pudieras hacer eso Valle- Le dijo su amiga haciendo el gesto del dinero con las manos mientras la miraba con incredulidad.

-Oh, eso… la verdad es que conseguí una suma de dinero muy muy grande y sabía que tenía que reunirnos- Respondió ella con los ojos agrandados y brillando de emoción –Fue fácil averiguar las direcciones de todos, el dinero mueve el mundo- Dijo sonriendo –Lo demás solo fue coser y cantar- Añadió con una risa cantarina.

El viento susurro entrando por las vías del tren más cercanas todo el grupo estaba en silencio mirando a la chica, estaban confusos y enfadados, Álvaro se le encaro mirándola con cara de enfado pero ella solo sonrió y abrió las manos señalando todo aquello, aquello enfermo al chico que la empujo con fuerza.

El águila planeo unos metros mientras de su mochila se desperdigaban un montón más de sobres, pero todo y ser Ravenclaw Valle no podía volar y no tuvo manera alguna de evitar el impacto sobre las vías en el mismo momento en que entraba por ellas un tren de alta velocidad.

Un grito de un grupo unido enmudeció la estación pero la chica ya no estaba, solo quedaba de ella sobres con un montón de billetes de vuelta a casa.

-No se juega con un mago- Sentencio Álvaro para asombro de los demás mientras se desaparecía con un simple chasqueo de dedos.

 **FIN**


End file.
